Scanning projectors typically scan a light beam in a raster pattern to project an image made up of pixels that lie on the scan trajectory of the raster pattern. The size of the display produced by scanning projectors is typically a function of the distance between the projector and the display surface, as well as the vertical and horizontal scan angles of the raster pattern.